Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals
The Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals, frequently shortened as the Despair Reformation Academy, is a prison school purposely created to imprison and teach young criminals under 18 years of age. The academy is a branch from its main location, the New Hope's Peak Academy, constructed by its headmaster Makoto Naegi to house young criminals instead of giving them to the government. Due to Makoto's rule that there can only be one batch every three years, there are only 5 batches in the school's history. The current batch, Class 4-B, is being held hostage by Akagi, its AI caretaker, who then forces them into a mutual killing named the Criminal Life Killing Game. The academy is the titular main setting for the fanfiction story Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy. History Background Very little is known about the early days of the academy's construction due to Makoto Naegi's decision of not revealing the school to the public, only known by a select few individuals close to him and the students reportedly taken to it. The only known information about it is its main reason of taking in young criminals to be reformed in a span of one to two years. Class 4-B The fifth class in the Despair Reformation Academy is the class of 4-B, next batch to the class of 4-A. This particular class was then held hostage by its A.I. caretaker Akagi, who pit them against one another in a mutual killing game called the Criminal Life Killing Game. Prior to the game, the class had spent a year inside the school for rehabilitation. The killing game began shortly after the students held the Second Year Moving-up Celebration. The Criminal Life Killing Game Main article: ''Criminal Life Killing Game'' Description System Being associated with the New Hope's Peak Academy as a branch, the Despair Reformation Academy uses the term ultimate to fully describe the incredible talent the students have. In short, the school copies the system of the New Hope's Peak as a way to rehabilitate the students, to draw them away from their life of crime. The difference is, they don't scout the students, they ask them if they want life inside the academy. Basically, the academy does not take in unwilling students. The staff interviews the students before taking them inside; if a student rejects their proposal to reform, they are sent to the nearby government prison instead. At least three consecutive years are required in order to graduate and leave the academy. If a student is deemed hopeless to reform during the school years, they are to stay inside the academy for another three consecutive years. In short, repeat their school life once again. Until today, there is no valid information about a repeating student at the academy. The academy provides high-tech facilities that harnesses and hones a specific talent. These areas can be described as research laboratories in order to nurture their talent. The number of these facilities depend on the number of students, hence the exisence of a ridiculous amount of empty rooms. Aside from reforming the students into proper people, the school also provides them their future source of income. Location The academy sits in an isolated, artifically created archipelago off the far east coasts of Japan. Makoto named the island Kībo, which means hope ''in English. However, the island is not what you imagine it to be. The landform is divided into five large, but separated islands connected by a series of bridges. The alignment of the islands can be often described to as a circle, with the main island in the middle. The first and main island is the largest, housing the main location of the academy, the campus grounds. Its wide structure contains an equally wide quadrangle. The academy is complete with facilities and training areas accustomed and accordingly designed to the match the talents of Ultimate students that will live in the school for three years. The training and miscellabeous facilities are separated in branching building complexes, in which the students can easily get lost. There are also miscellaneous facilities in the academy such as gymasiums, libraries, the swimming pool, the courtyard, a game room, the kitchen, a canteen and much, much more. Beside the main building, there is a smaller complex that serves as the personal dormitories of the students. They can personalize it to their own liking, or leave the room as is. The second island is in front of the main one, and is the closest to it. It houses the school resort and hostel that are accessed freely by the students. The resort consists of the lobby, the acommodation facilities, the artificial beach and the beach house. This particular beach spans almost half of the island. Makoto named the beach ''Cusack. Beside the resort, there is also a hostel for the students to sleep in for the night in case they decide that they won't go back to the main island. The third is in the left side of the main island. On it sits a slightly large hospital complete with medical equipment, materials and consumables. Students are brought to the hospital in cases of emergencies. There is also a large music venue and bar named Beat Drop ''located on the east side, while an electric goods store is found on the west near the hospital. There was a rumor that there was a small archive that stored all information regarding the Tragedy in a small archive on the northern part of the island, where it is the most dangerous. The island has a motel on it for temporary residence. The fourth island was located behind the main island. It is the smallest out of all of the islands. Its main venue is the a large restaurant, which was used for certain events such as birthdays or celebrations. There is a fairly big movie theatre located nearby the restaurant, in which its moview can be watched in 2D or 3D. The fifth and last island was located in the right side. An amusement park and numerous funhouses occupy every square of the land, only hindered by the fences that sit by the coast. It is the second largest island in the archipelago. The islands surrounding the main one are connected to it using a long bridge usually walked on foot. The surrounding islands did not have bridges attached to one another. At times, it becomes a hassle for students to travel island-to-island due to the time and energy they spend. The students noted that every first day of a season, the school had its design, paint job and other things automatically changed into a specific theme; this specific theme revolves around the four seasons. It was later revealed that Akagi is in charge of the seasonal design of the buildings. Students There are 5 batches of criminal students that have resided in the academy for at least two to three years. However, only one is currently known due to lack of information provided. Class 4-B Trivia * Most of the venues mentioned earlier was inspired from ''Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. * The original location of the academy was supposed to be in Tokyo, Japan, but the author decided to change it into the current setting, Kībo Island. Navigation Category:MisterVelvet Category:Under Construction Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy